Inferno
Inferno (real name Dante Pertuz) is a character originating from Marvel Comics. The character appears in Avengers Assemble, where Dante was once a normal teenager living in Maple Falls in Upstate New York until he came into contact with the Terrigen Mist and became imbued with Inhuman abilities, becoming a superhero. Background Powers and Abilities Powers *'Pyrokinesis:' Inferno has the ability to generate and control fire and magma. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Inferno is able to heal much faster than a normal human. Abilities * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Endurance * Flight * Limited Invulnerability Weakness * Regulation Disability: Inferno tends to set himself on fire due to lack of control over his abilities, more often than not he burns himself on his own plasma every time he gets too torqued up. Appearances ''Avengers Ultron Revolution'' Dante Pertuz is a teenager of Inhuman heritage. When an Inhuman ship carrying Seeker and the Alpha Primitives crashes into the nearby moutains, the Terrigen Fog was released from the ship and Dante is among those affected, causing him to undergo Terrigenesis. During his metamorphosis, both the Avengers and the Inhumans find his Terrigen Cocoon inside a building and fight over it. However, during the scuffle Dante emerges as an unstable Inferno and went on a rampage. The Avengers and the Inhumans work together to fight Inferno until Hulk and Lockjaw return with a Terrigen Crystal to use on Inferno and the Alpha Primitives, restoring themselves as the Terrigen Fog disperses. Now in control of his abilities, Dante befriends the Inhumans where he takes up their offer to live part-time on Attilan. In "The Inhuman Condition", Inferno had obtained a special suit that could withstand his powers. He is among the Inhumans that were captured by Ultron, although he is later freed by the Avengers. In "The Kids Are All Right", Captain America and Iron Man find Inferno fighting a stray Ultron robot where their fight leads them to a hotel. With help from Inferno's new friend Ms. Marvel, Captain America, Iron Man, and Inferno destroy the Ultron drone. Captain America later gives Inferno and Ms. Marvel a tour of Avengers Tower which is disrupted when Iron Man's old enemy Ghost attacks. Inferno and Ms. Marvel work with Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Falcon to defeat Ghost. In the episode "Civil War, Part 1: The Fall of Attilan," Inferno is still getting control of his powers. At the time when Maximus was being taken to be imprisoned, he mind-controls Inferno into losing control so that his fire can set off the Terrigen Bomb that would level New Attilan. After Hulk breaks Inferno from Maximus' control, Inferno turns himself over to Truman Marsh's Guardsmen. In the episode "Civil War, Part 4: Avengers Revolution," Inferno is among the Inhumans who are mind-controlled by Ultron using the Registration Disks on their necks. During the fight at an old facility that was previously used by Howard Stark, Hulk subdued Inferno in order for Iron Man to test the frequency that would negate the Registration Disks that Ultron is using to control the Inhumans. This experiment was a success. ‘’Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors’’ Inferno appears in the Marvel special Marcel Rising: Secret Warriors. Gallery Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Marvel Rising characters Category:Inhumans